leveling up
by Darkswarm
Summary: when Narutos fighting Sasuke at the valley of the end he some how gets sucked into the 3D-world of Pac-man. rated t to be safe for now but may change in the future


Hey there this is my first fic so i don't really know if it'll be good or not so I'd just like to apologues in advance if its not

I don't own and probes never will own Naruto or Pac-Man

Chapter 1

* * *

Story start

* * *

**_KABOOM!_**

The explosion blasted him at high speeds, edging on terminal velocity before he hit the near frozen, icy cold waters below. As he lies in the numbing waters, on the edge of blissful unconsciousness his mind wonders as it usually does (with terrible timing as opposed to when a normal person would do so, I might add) to a game that he scavenged one day, after digging through the rubbish for any edible food, outside the Uchiha clan compound for several long hours (at least in his mind it was) he had found an odd-looking game called the 3D adventures of Pac-man along with a beaten up looking game console and a small TV for the game to be played on it (if barely).

His contemplating of the surprisingly fun game was broken; however as an oddly high pitch chirping sound effectively broke through the haze surrounding his mind, as it fully awoke from dream land into realising the terrible and tricky situation he was in. His body acting on instinct as it had been trained to with long hours of harsh physical training set to him by his sensei, honing his already enhanced danger sense into an almost animalistic instinct for danger, rolled to the left while pushing chakra into his hands and feet, blasting him at insane speeds away from his attacker and onto the land at the edge of the small lake he had landed in.

Barely dodging the lightning that rippled across the lake from his best friends latest attack, Sasuke's electrified hand ploughs through the water where his heart was mere milliseconds beforehand, Naruto turns his head, looking into Sasukes eyes that are filled with a deep evil and pure hatred directed at him, the "dobe" and the "demon" child for being stronger than the "elite"(yeah right) Uchiha.

He was currently at the bottom of two gigantic statues that are near the height of 100 feet tall, the location of the place he was fighting was called the valley of the end, this is where Hashirama Senju fought against Madara Uchiha in a battle to the death.

Seeing a sudden fear entering in his prays eyes the Uchiha gains a malicious smirk thinking the fear was present because of him, he breathes in, his chest enlarging to an almost in human degree, his intended victim catches him off guard when he starts to release an unknown energy, which begins to slowly cascade around him before it starts to speed up, become darker in the process until he is covered in a golden, yellow shroud with silver vine like patterns running through out it.

Gaining hold of himself from the shock generated by the pure strength and power of the new energy he once again breathes in, with his chest stretching and enlarging back to that inhuman level, unleashing the pent up breath and fire converted chakra.

Just before he was able to breath-out what would have been virtually a fire-storm onto his opposition, a large mouth in closes around him absorbing the attack and swallowing him whole.

The last thing that he ended up seeing before his view is cut-off by the giant, rubbery lips of the surprisingly large, round mouth was of a black vortex like dimensional rift opening up below his enraged and mortified opponent.

* * *

(Seconds earlier)

* * *

looking behind Sasuke, Naruto sees his sensei at the top of the waterfall, signalling for him to get up and finish the Uchiha now are he would do it himself.  
Looking back at Sasuke he looks into his eyes.

'He dares look at me like that, like those despicable villagers, as though I'm nothing but a monster. I'll show him the truth ,I'll show him my power ,I'll show him how out of his league he really is' goes through Naruto's head before he starts concentrating on his core, his strength, will and power before unleashing it around him just as his sensei taught him to.

What he didn't expect to happen was for the left over power radiated from Sasukes curse seal to start to mix with his strengthening aura he had unleashes around him, this resulting in a dimensional rift forming beneath him.

Looking over at Sasuke, he sees his sensei behind him, opening his mouth wide as he grows into his older larger form before clamping his mouth shut over the Uchiha heir, before dispelling and losing a life.

cause of death

indigestion.

* * *

Finish

* * *

Hope u like it but if u don't, who cares cause i don't :P


End file.
